Believe it or Not
by skeletonflight
Summary: One-shot. Destiel, Very, very subtle Destiel. Dean and Cas adopt an orphaned newborn. It's a struggle juggling between hunting, a fallen (now human) angel, and a baby, but they're managing.


**Hello friends. I'm honestly not that happy with how this turned out, but I needed to get some Destiel feels out so I threw this thing together. I hope you all like it, and please review! **

"_Believe or not, it's just me…_" Castiel's voice slowly faded out as the baby's cries lessened to nothing more than a quiet breath. Finally, she was asleep. That was the only song that would put her to rest. Singing humpty dumpty, singing Jesus Loves Me (was that ironic?), singing any other nursery rhyme… No, the only song that would rest her mind was the one song that he could have only learned from—

"Hey…" Dean Winchester stepped into the room, his voice just above a whisper. "You get Mary asleep?" Castiel nodded, gently lowering Mary into the soft crib that awaited. She immediately latched on to the little plush angel that lay beside her. Castiel smiled.

"Yes." Castiel responded. "She was… upset at first. But I pacified her." Dean grinned at him; that pearly white, toothy grin that Castiel had become so accustomed to over the past couple of years. Dean peered over Castiel's shoulder.

It was a shame the circumstances that she had come into their hands. Her birth parents, two very bright, very respected people in the community killed. Nothing supernatural about it, no demons, vampires, leviathans… Just an unfortunate accident with a drunk driver on the way to the hospital. Her mother had been feeling contractions for the past few days.

Mary was beautiful. Dark brown hair, the most gorgeous green eyes… It was almost like she was meant to become a part of the Winchester family. It couldn't have been more perfect. She shared most of her attributes with Dean and Castiel, but you could almost see a little Sam in her, too. When she was awake, she was a curious little thing. Always knocking things over and trying to look inside of them. Dean found it hilarious when Castiel took over watching her. The panicked look he gets on his face every time she starts wailing for one reason or other gets him every time. Especially the first time Castiel had to change her diaper… Now, that was a moment to get caught on tape.

But right now, Mary was sound asleep in her bed. Everything was perfect for a moment, and both Dean _and _Castiel cherished it.

"You know something, Cas, you're honestly not bad at this babysitter thing."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean and Castiel flowed together very well. They synced to each other. The first few months living together were… Strange. Once the slight awkwardness had passed and Mary had graced their lives, they feel into a rhythm of living that suited the both of them. Castiel was still learning how to be human. Human attributes continued to catch him off guard, things like sneezing, hiccups… Hell, even getting the influenza. First time that happened Castiel thought his lungs were about to jump out of his throat. Dean was a good crutch, though. He coached him through how to do simple tasks (like putting the right amount of toothpaste on a toothbrush) to more complex like driving a car. Some of them take more time than others.

Castiel still isn't allowed to drive the Impala.

"Do you think we picked the right name for her?" Castiel said hesitantly. Her parents never got to name her. They kept it a secret what their plans were, they didn't even know if it was a boy or girl.

"C'mon man, don't go back on it now. It's a little too late." Dean groaned quietly.

"No, no. I am not." He sighed, his brows furrowing together as he looked down at the sleeping child.

"It's a sad song, I know, Cas. We should at least be glad _she_ wasn't killed, too. Alright?" Dean rested a comforting hand on Castiels shoulder. It tore Castiel up that he couldn't bring her parent's back. It comforted him slightly, however, knowing they were in heaven. Castiel still has a few angelic friends who were willing to check on them. It soothed Dean and Sam's conscience too, but they never admitted it.

"Alright. Yes. I am glad. It is just unfortunate. "

"Yeah, it is. But look at it this way. She's with us, which means she's safe… Mostly." Safe whenever they weren't on hunts, that is. "For all we know she would have gone to some crazy drug addict or something. We're lucky none of her family lives close by, otherwise I don't think we would have gotten her."

"Human customs are strange." Dean resisted mentioning the fact that Castiel was basically an orphan, too. He let it slide. Castiel was simply adjusting.

"I think her name is perfect. Mary Novak Winchester. Jimmy would be proud. Kind of long… But it's nice." Castiel was quiet for a moment. He looked away from the baby, away from Dean.

"Dean… your mother. Do you think… Do you think she would approve?" Castiel folded his hands together. This time, it was Dean who sighed. This conversation, he knew, was going to come up eventually. Dean's eyes searched Castiel's face, flickering over the shadows that blocked the majority of his features.

"I think.." Dean spoke slowly, carefully. "That mom would have wanted me have to have whatever made me happy."

"Good answer."

"I'm glad you think so."

Castiel looked up at him. "Do I make you happy?" Mary made a little noise from her crib.

"Of course you do. Especially when you brink pie home." The former angel shuffled his feet. "Hey, man, you know I'm just joking."

"Right. Yes, sorry."

"You apologize too much."

Castiel stared at him helplessly. "Sorry?" Dean chuckled, putting an arm around him. It surprised Castiel. Dean usually wasn't that affectionate, but it might have something to do with Sam doing research for an upcoming hunt they have planned.

"In all seriousness, though," Dean said. "Yes, Castiel, you make me happy. You know I need you, man."

Castiel nodded. He needed Dean, too.


End file.
